Watch Over Me
by ChibiShiva
Summary: [Crossover FF8-FF10] [Lulu X Edea] When Lulu is brought to Balamb Garden because of time compression effects, who watches over her? My first yuri ever ;; R&R plz Rated R for scenes later on...


Sumarry : [ Edea X Lulu ] Lulu ends up in the Final Fantasy 8 world after an encounter with Sin, and she finally meets someone who will watch over her...  
  
  
A/N : As requested – "challenged" -, since I'm not usually writing yuri lol - by a very good online friend of mine. He knows who he is hehe ^___^. So yeah. Meh first yuri on FF.net (and my last I think XD, depends on how good are the reviews lol). Bit OOC here and there... but enjoy! ^___^.  
  
  
  
**

Watch Over Me

**  
  
  
  
"LULU! HANG ON!" Wakka screamed as he held out his hand to reach the woman. Sin had created a vortex and she was about to fall in it.  
  
"I CAN'T REACH YOUR HAND!" she shouted back at the redhead. "You'll just have to continue without me...."  
  
"LULU!!!! LULU!!!!!! Lu..."   
  
The mage disappeared into the vortex and couldn't be seen anymore.  
  
In Spira, that is.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
  
  
Squall Leonhart was awaken by a phone call. He shifted positions so he could ignore it, though it didn't work. He dragged his half-asleep body to the table and picked up the reciever. "If this is a joke, believe me you won't get away with it" he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It's not a joke, Leonhart." Headmaster Cid was on the other end. "So come to my office. Need to talk about something."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
The brunette sighed heavily and hung up right after. "What in hell have I done to get that...". He quickly dressed up in his usual leather pants, white sleveless shirt and leather jacket. Another day had to begin. Too bad it had been the wrong way to do so.  
  
Squall lazily left his room, thinking that he could still be in bed if it wouldn't have been for Cid, then made his way to the elevator and sighed again. "For Hyne's sake, this better be important." He pressed the 3rd floor button and the elevator led him straight to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Even Edea was there. "So?"  
  
"Look through the window." Said Cid as he gestured to the big window.  
  
"Time compression result?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
The teenager sighed once again. [ Is there going to be more monsters, or what? I'm not even sure I want to know... ].  
  
Oustide was a big vortex. Balamd Garden still floated on the ocean and Nida had been told to stay as far as he could from the vortex, though close enough to see what was going on. Cid had also dispatched a few SeeDs on the deck and near the exits.  
  
All their movements stopped when something fell from the vertical vortex. Then it disappeared. Cid immediately ordered the crew to move closer to the thing.  
  
And their surprise was that it was a humain being. She was about 5'7" with long brown hair, dressed in a chain and leather robe. The female wasn't moving but was breathing. The paramedics transported her inside the Garden, Edea following them.  
  
"Is she going to be OK?" the ex-sorceress asked to Dr. Kadowaki, who was now in charge of the black-haired girl.  
  
"I think so. She should wake up soon ; she seems to be only unconscious. I'll let you know when she'll be fully awake."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Kadowaki." Cid walked out of the room, then Squall. Only Edea stayed. "You coming back, Edea?"  
  
"Not right now, I'll wait some more."  
  
"OK. I'll meet up with you later then."  
  
Edea stayed by the other female's side almost all night long. She had a slight impression that they had something in common, though she couldn't point THE thing.   
  
Hours passed before the newcomer opened her eyes and spoke. "Huh... where am I?"  
  
"You're in Balamb Garden, miss. We're going to reach Trabia in about a day at this rate."  
  
"Balamb... garden? Trabia? Where am I? What is this world?"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"It's not Spira anymore?!"  
  
"Spira?" The older woman arched her eyebrows at the mention of the name. She had never heard it before. "Is it another island which wouldn't have been discovered yet?"  
  
"It is NOT an island. Though there are islands on it. Spira is my home and I have a summoner to protect there! I MUST go back..."  
  
[ Another world... time compression really had weird effects... ] "Until we find a way to send you to... Spira... you will have to stay here, miss..."  
  
"Lulu. Call me Lulu."  
  
"Alright, Lulu. I'll get my husband into letting you stay here, it shouldn't be much of a problem. If you need anything, just call for me."  
  
"I will. Thank you very much, but please do fast. I need to get back by my summoner's side."  
  
"Summoner?"  
  
"Yes... those who brings peace back to Spira."  
  
"I'd like to hear more about your world... but for now you need to rest. You can count on us, we will get you back to your world. Until then, you are free to stay here."  
  
"Thank you once again...?"  
  
"My name's Edea Kramer" she said as she was about to leave the other mage alone. "And if you need anything, you know what to do."  
  
"Call you."  
  
"Right. Well, good bye..."  
  
Lulu put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep ten minutes later.  
  
When she woke up, she thought for a second, just ONE second, that she might've gone back to Spira. But instead of seeing Yuna, Wakka and Tidus, she saw that woman... Edea if she could remember well.  
  
"Good morning Lulu. Had a good night?"  
  
"I did, thanks for the hospitality."  
  
"Need something?"  
  
"I'd like to have food if possible..."  
  
"Of course." Edea got up from the chair she was sitting on and called at the cafeteria to order a nice, hot breakfast to be delivered at the infirmary.  
  
"I could have gotten up. I feel much better than yesterday."  
  
"No need to worry about that. Dr. Kadowaki wanted to check upon you when you'd wake up. She'll be here soon, then you'll be free to go wherever you want. Or need to go to."  
  
"This place seems nice enough to stay for a while... it's so different from Spira though! Long ago, Zanarkand had the same buildings, and people depended on machina – machines that worked for them. It sank, and now only ruins remains. Ever since, we are plagued by an entity called "Sin", who is the result of men's decadence. We now need to atone for our own sins. It can't be defeated by our natural ways... so far..."  
  
"And how do you intend do put an end to it?"  
  
"By sending summoners, who will try to end Sin's reign over Spira. Nothing can be done about the fact they will die, but they are willing to bring the Calm, a 10 year period where Sin isn't around."  
  
"So you watch over a summoner?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Yuna. She's about as old as the young man who was with us yesterday."  
  
"I see. Well, we have many points in common I think. Both of us have to watch over other persons as they try to save the world... so I know how it's like. It's not easy."  
  
"Not always. But it's worth it."  
  
"True. Though sometimes... I'd like someone watch over me as well."  
  
Edea knew what it felt like. She got closer to the other mage and put her hands on her shoulder. "Anything else you'd like to share?"  
  
It didn't take much time for Lulu to make a move and to kiss the older woman on the lips. She didn't expect that she would NOT back off though. Both fell on the bed, hands running over their fully dressed bodies. Their lips met again, in a more passionate embrace.  
  
Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door, then it was flun open. "Huh..."  
  
"Do not worry, Squall."  
  
"Alright... I... just came in to check on Lulu, since Dr. Kadowaki's on her morning break."  
  
"I'm doing fine, young man. Thank you."  
  
"I see. Kadowaki should be back soon, and Cid said he'd drop around too.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm going to go back to his office. I'll come later." Edea said as she gave a quick kiss on her lover's cheek.  
  
"Thank you again. I might as well get up from the bed, I feel much better."  
  
"You should wait for Kadowaki. After all, she's the doctor..." Squall mentionned. "After, you'll be able to go everywhere you want."  
  
Lulu nodded and sat on the bed. "I will stay here then."  
  
"Good. I'll be going now... I think I was interrupting something earlier..." The younger man left the infirmary, a bit confused.  
  
Both women laughed at his behaviour and shared another kiss, before Edea left the infimary, a smile on her face.   
  
  
  
~ To be continued... depending of the reviews ^_^;; ~  
  
  
A/N 2 : So, what ya think? Dunno if it's pretty good for a first yuri... hehe... ^_^;; Reviews are very appreciated! 


End file.
